


Icarus

by kurasio



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 我做夢了，夢見你是太陽，我飛得太高墜落而死。





	Icarus

你不要去打耳洞。

那人說，不要打耳洞，明明是苦口婆心的勸阻，他聽起來倒像是束縛。他沒有問為什麼，那人也不像是看懂了他的表情。因為我很喜歡，那人稀鬆平常地說，我希望你不要在身體上留下痕跡。

說起來他其實沒有那種打算。留下痕跡的欲望。打破某種形狀，他不覺得那是昭示改變的正確方法，之於他不算是一種選項。但是那樣說著的人自己卻在耳垂上穿了不只一個洞。無法復原的穿透傷，即使癒合起來，也會留著傷疤。他抬起頭看向沙發那頭的人，知道自己嘴角向上翹，說，你可以試著說服我。

那人想了許久，最後只笑著說打了耳洞就演不了古裝劇了。

那人說的總是正確的，太正確了，幾乎有些疏離地站在邊陲了。他有些想要發笑，卻又不明惱火。他總覺得他應該要給出更私人一點的答案，更主觀的，蠻橫不講理的，卻又能輕易使他悅服。

/

朴珍榮在夜晚的夢境裡飛行。

雲很低，他不時覺得肌膚要被浸濕，又被冰冷的風給吹得睜不開眼睛。他在夜裡飛行了太久，偶爾會想不起開始追求飛起的原因。但是當晨曦從地平線的那端悄悄升起時，他都會恍然想起那個答案。他向溫暖的地方飛，直到溫度灼熱得讓他的指尖都像是要燒起來似的。他又飛得在高了些，離地面太遠，離太陽太近，於是整個人都像是要融化一樣。愈靠近他愈飛得吃力，直到帶他飛行的的翅膀開始一羽一羽地脫落。墜落之際他才想起，原來那從不是自肩胛原而生出的羽翼。

他睜開眼，還陷落在枕頭之間。比平時多花上幾秒鐘緩慢地眨眼，他試圖喚起前晚的片段，以獲取背脊爬滿冷汗的原因。然而清晨時他總是渾沌而不自知，他將雙腿放下床，沾上地板的一瞬間才開始喚醒意識。他在浴室將臉潑濕，有人扭開了門把，卻又不出聲地站在那兒。他用餘光瞥見那人的身影，卻又僵著把滿臉的水氣撥到髮際才願意回頭。林在範說你看起來臉色發青，卻又用著稀鬆平常的語氣。

你怎麼還在？

我要走了。

沒有對在一起的問句與回答。林在範仍然穿著昨天晚上的黑色套頭衫跟運動褲，他猜他要在行程前回家盥洗，把自己弄得可以出現在鏡頭面前。

我做夢了，朴珍榮說。

他對上他的眼睛，林在範仍然維持低溫的表情。朴珍榮換上了介於敷衍與耐人尋味之間的笑意，很快地從他身旁穿過，林在範沒有阻止他，只說記得出門前弄點什麼墊胃。

今天不用上音放，下午錄電台之前則有一個拍攝行程，說不上是緊迫卻又不能太過閒適。朴珍榮打開冰箱，從門邊拿了鮮奶，配沒有味道的穀片。他對林在範保持緘默，關於那些在快速動眼期挑起的神經動盪，那些與其他人都無關的腦內生成影像，被他從日常生活的走神中揪出來，塞進枕頭底下。

最後他說，我最近老是做夢，在電台上用懶散的語氣像是分享生活中微不足道的碎片供粉絲得以窺看出些什麼，又什麼都看不清。彼時林在範將手搭在他的椅背上，在話題轉換的瞬間輕輕捏了捏他的後頸。朴珍榮偏過頭，視線對上的瞬間微笑，跟眨眼一樣不用多加思索。林在範把手指放上嘴唇，他就知道下一次呼吸他要發話，於是將重心換到另外一邊以專注地看。那人瞥了他一眼，就笑著說，因為珍榮啊......。

/

我做夢了，夢見你是太陽，我飛得太高墜落而死。

/

他們對那些有著準備好的一套答案，隨時可以從口袋裡抽出，不驚惶失措也不算是謊話。是失眠嗎？崔榮宰在移動的車裡湊過來問，他搖頭，卻說或許也差不多。沒怎麼睡好，朴珍榮說，夢太多了。

對話在幾秒內很快結束，車內又陷入沉默，他用拇指滑過降低亮度的手機螢幕，沒有拗執地找出列表中的某首歌，或者點開任何一個不慎熟悉的sns。珍榮太不會自拍了，他們都這樣說，練習才會進步嘛，然而他覺得那不過又是另外一件必須完成的差事。朴珍榮不善自拍，與少於更新sns或許不算正相關，但那個人確實向他說過：搞不清楚你是對於世人的眼光在乎或者不在乎。

林在範，在某個拍攝中的空擋，連續開著玩笑已經筋疲力竭的時候把手插在褲兜裡笑著說；朴珍榮記得自己笑了笑，說在乎自己在乎的人怎麼想的就好。

又是林在範，哪哪都有他的影子。

朴珍榮索性放棄思考，歪著頭看窗外的車流，手機在掌心裡震了下，他看了眼，是另一班車裡金有謙來的訊息。在範哥昨天睡哥那裡嗎？忙內也不躊躇，問得很理直氣壯，他看了倒是有些失笑。怎麼了？他問，金有謙用手機輸入訊息倒是很快，我問在範哥要不要去吃宵夜呢，他說昨晚東西落你那了，等下要去取。

喔，朴珍榮抬頭看了前排的那顆腦袋一眼，沒憋著就笑出了氣音。林在範大概是聽見，回過頭來看他，他就揚揚手機。

你要來我家拿東西，倒是先跟有謙說了。

林在範愣了愣，也笑了起來。......忘了先串通好了。

啊，真的是。

朴珍榮沒有再將交談延續下去，只是靠回椅背上按熄了手機螢幕的背光。不得不說這種縱容與包庇讓他還挺受用的，簡直可以忽視掉今早兩人之間尷尬的安靜。不過是他將劇本落在車裡，林在範送來，然後他說太晚了，就把他留下。沒道理，或許只是沒睡好，或許是夢的影響。

他其實一直很擅長四兩撥千斤，包括這一次，但林在範明明看穿了什麼，又始終不跨過那條線。朴珍榮原以為他們已經到了可以將煩惱向對方全盤托出的年紀，然而節外生枝的都格外致命。他想著如果對他說，我做夢了，林在範會怎麼回答。

我做夢了，夢見你。

/

車停在社區樓下，他要下車時想順手把門帶上，林在範卻跟了下來。怎麼了，他下意識問，林在範也不急著回答，先向裡頭揮了揮手關上車門，等車慢慢滑入車道才又轉回來向他。

真的落東西了？朴珍榮疑心地問，但林在範只是搖搖頭。

總覺得早上的話沒說完，想好好整理了再問你，又沒有時間。

朴珍榮啞然了幾秒，不是都說了嗎，就是最近夢多，也許只是太熱了。他看著眼前的人，穿著幾年前買的運動鞋，眼下都有些磨損，不曉得該說什麼讓他打消念頭。但又為什麼呢，他也有點期待著林在範戳破那些薄薄的藉口。進去說吧，林在範伸手捏了捏他的腕骨，徑自就進了大門，直到電梯門打開時朴珍榮才想起，貓呢？有人餵嗎？

打掃阿姨傍晚會餵一次。

那就好。

他從電梯的倒影裡看著兩人模糊的輪廓，想起第一次有小貓出現在宿舍時自己有些綁手綁腳，不敢坐得太近。生活了幾週後林在範抓來了貓，說要他幫忙抱著，捏住腳趾小心剪去銳利的貓爪。那時林在範把臉湊得離爪子太近了，他險些要開口交換，卻又怕動作不利索傷到貓，只得用手指牢牢按住小貓的躁動的胸腹。那是僅少幾次朴珍榮覺得生命脆弱得讓他緊張，崔榮宰帶回Coco的時候沒有，拍戲時碰到的狗也沒讓他有這種感覺。

他跟林在範說，那人點頭，說他多少能懂。貓很奇怪，林在範說，事實上我好像還搞不懂怎麼對待他們，但還是覺得家裡有他們的存在比一個人來得好上許多。他點點頭，好神奇啊，發自內心的感嘆。

林在範說，有的時候甚至會有被理解的錯覺。

他讓林在範進了門，還想不出打破沉默的話題，對方倒很自在，說想先洗把臉就踩著拖鞋進了浴室。朴珍榮把外套脫了就癱在沙發上，直到那人滿臉水氣地晃出來他才開口讓他在架子上自己拿條毛巾擦擦。林在範再轉出來脖子上已經掛著米色毛巾，還從廚房倒了兩杯水出來在他旁邊坐下。你不累嗎？朴珍榮有些好笑地問，林在範卻一臉認真地搖頭。

珍榮，你是不是有什麼想跟我說？

他緩慢地看向他，光線就落在眼睛裡頭。

/

他總是做類似的夢，飛翔與摔落，像是伊卡洛斯的定式。夢終結於墜落，而起始於沒有盡頭的追趕。朴珍榮想那分明是真假參半的願望，因為他總是追在後頭，從以前到現在。林在範坐在沙發的那端，他只要轉過身，就能伸手碰觸他的眉眼，像是在台上或台下的每一秒鐘。可是那就代表已經能搆到了嗎？朴珍榮想了想，還沒從迷宮走出來。

我只是在想為什麼總夢見你，他對林在範說著平鋪直敘，聽著倒有些不太對勁。

......啊，是這樣，林在範看上去若有所思。我很少做夢，林在範說，不過有一次夢到你去打了耳洞，我受到很大的衝擊。

朴珍榮沒有回話，只是瞪大眼睛表示訝異。

後來想想，我好像也只是害怕你走著走著就到了我管不著的地方而已，林在範說。其實現在也有點，明明在面前，卻覺得你已經飛得很遠了。

朴珍榮隔了很久才搖頭，我是追著哥飛的，說著連嗓子都有點堵。林在範像是思索了很久，最後抿起嘴唇。

我們都追逐著幻影。

嗯。

但其實你看看旁邊，就會發現我們是一樣的。

林在範把交握的雙手解開向他伸來，沿著手臂向他看去，就能看見露出整齊齒列的笑容。不要怕掉下來，林在範說，你的翅膀不是貼上去的，你要相信它。

不會有事的。

/

你就想著，是跟我一起飛行好了。

你會跟我一起，對吧。


End file.
